Ámame mientras puedas
by TumiLove
Summary: Bella es una chica acostumbrada a vivir en las afueras de la ciudad. El matrimonio arreglado de su prima la envía a un maravilloso hotel lejano a su casa. Tendrá que apañarse a los constantes enredos en los que se ve involucrada y termina por encontrar lo que menos esperaba: el amor.
1. El comienzo sin fin

**¡Hola! Esta es la primera historia que me atrevo a escribir y publicar. ¡Espero les guste! Me encantaría que dejen sus comentarios.**

\- Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, sólo los tomo prestados y juego un rato con ellos -

* * *

De un momento a otro vi como el negro de mis párpados desaparecía y lo reemplazaba un tono carmesí. Sentí el calor de los rayos sobre mi cara hasta que me tapé con la sábana. A pesar de eso, el olor a pan recién hecho era imposible de ignorar. Inmediatamente el estómago me reprochó el seguir inmóvil.

-Buenos días señorita- Dijo Ángela, mi doncella, en un tono demasiado animado para mí.

-Buen día- murmuré entre las sábanas todavía.

Saqué fuerzas de donde no las tenía y finalmente me senté, pegando mi espalda en la cabecera de la cama. Todos mis movimientos parecían ser más lentos y torpes que los de una pereza.

-Rosalie sí que está apresurada.- Dije mientras observaba el desayuno que sostenía sobre una bandeja. Nunca me lo traían a la cama, a menos de que estuviera realmente enferma.

-¿Cómo no lo estaría?. Pónganse en su lugar, señorita.

Encogí mis hombros. La verdad es que me era imposible ponerme en su lugar. Éramos tan diferentes como el invierno y el verano. No me imaginaba aceptando un matrimonio arreglado con alguien que no conozco. Bueno, en realidad no me imagino casada con nadie.

Pasé mis dedos por mi pelo, estirándolo hacia atrás para poder empezar a desayunar. Ángela colocó delante de mí la comida que constaba de dos huevos fritos, dos panes con mermelada, té y un jugo de naranja. Luego comenzó a revolotear como un colibrí por toda la habitación, recogiendo ropa, doblándola y guardándola en la maleta, decidiendo qué zapatos iban a juego, entre muchas otras cosas. Yo comía lentamente mientras la observaba, embelesada.

Me desperté del trance cuando me dí cuenta de su mirada severa sobre mí.

-Madame, aún no ha terminado de comer y debe alistarse.

Enseguida me metí un pan entero.

-Listo- Dije con la boca demasiado llena como para que se me entendiera.

-Esos no son modales de una señorita- dijo con las manos en sus caderas y negando con la cabeza.

Le sonreí con dificultad. Luego me desvestí y entré directo a la bañera. Una vez seca me comenzaron a vestir.

-¡No apretes tanto!- dije casi sin aliento.

-Pero si así está bien. Éste es uno de los vestidos más cómodos-dijo con calma.

"Claro, como no lo llevas tú" pensé.

-Veo que diferimos con respecto al significado de lo que es cómodo- le espeté.

Ángela cedió a mi protesta y aflojó un poco las ligas del corsé.

-¿Por qué no podemos usar pantalones como los hombres?

-Señorita Bella, qué cosas dice- dijo divertida, como si fuera un chiste.

-Primero, estoy cansada de decirte que no me digas señorita, segundo...

Estaba a punto de decir hablaba en serio cuando las puertas de la habitación se abrieron de par en par. Era Rosalie.

-¿Aún no estás lista?- Dijo con tono severo mientras sentía las llamas saliendo de sus ojos y quemándome.

-En diez minutos lo estaré. No te preocupes- le respondí, tratando de calmarla.

-Te espero en el carruaje. Ya sabes que no me gustan las demoras.

La verdad pocas cosas son las que le gustan.

Alzó la barbilla y se retiró cerrando con fuerza. Rose se veía más linda de lo normal. Vaya que se había esmerado en arreglarse. Su vestido rosa pálido le iba perfecto con su pelo rubio y ojos azules. Lástima que su mal humor arruinara todo.

Una vez lista me miré en el espejo. Mi vestido era azul marino con el bordado en azul claro. Las mangas empezaban bien pegadas al cuerpo y eran más anchas a la altura de mis muñecas. La verdad la moda poco me interesaba, así que éste tipo de decisiones se las dejaba a mi prima.

-Recuérdame por qué tengo que ir.

-Pues- Me decía Ángela mientras me acomodaba el pelo- usted es lo más parecido a una hermana para Rosalie y ella irá a conocer a su futuro marido. Su prima necesita apoyo y compañía. Quién sabe, también pueda ser la oportunidad para que usted encuentre a alguien también. Algún caballero con un título importante que pueda mimarla con flores y prendas-suspiró-¡Qué romántico!-se dijo para sí misma, aunque también lo alcancé a escuchar.

Oír todo aquello me daba náuseas. Mi familia no era de la realeza, pero se dedicaban al comercio y teníamos una vida bastante cómoda, sin embargo ser cortejada por un señorito sólo para hacer feliz a sus padres y a los míos, asistir a soirées, hablar sobre joyas, vestidos y chismes de otras personas no era para mí.

Bajé las escaleras a toda prisa, pero no con tanta para evitar posibles caídas. Me despedí con un corto abrazo de mi madre y un beso en la frente de mi padre. No quería ver a mi prima enojada, o bueno, aún más enojada. Entré en el carruaje, no sin antes golpearme con la puerta, claro. Rose ya estaba adentro. Le sonreí algo apenada por la tardanza y me senté frente a ella.

Unos segundos después ya estábamos en marcha. Veía cómo mi casa se convertía en un punto lejano. Ojalá pudiera traer a Ángela. Yo no tenía muchas personas con las cuales poder hablar, prefería estar entre mis libros, o ayudando a mi madre. Ahora tendría que conformarme con la placentera compañía de Rosalie. Vaya que iba a ser un viaje divertido.

Al ver que Rose no tenía la más mínima intención de hablarme, abrí mi libro e intenté ponerme a leerlo. El camino era demasiado irregular como para conseguir descifrar una oración. Lo cerré, rindiéndome ante el aburrimiento.

-¿Estás feliz?- Me aventuré a decir.

-No sé si feliz sea la palabra adecuada.

-¿Emocionada?-Intenté de nuevo.

-Nerviosa, si te soy sincera.

¿Sincera? Eso era nuevo.

Se acomodó en el asiento, entrecruzó los dedos de sus manos y las colocó en su regazo fijando su mirada en mí.

-Hoy te ves decente-dijo arqueando una ceja.

-Pues, muchas gracias-dije tratando de no sonar ofendida por aquel comentario.

-Te voy a pedir algo, Isabella.-Inclinó su frente hacia adelante, dejando su barbilla casi tocando su cuello, sin dejar de mirarme- Puede que no sea algo importante para tí, pero para mí lo es. Espero te sepas comportar a la altura.

Me quedé mirándole perpleja. Usó mi nombre en vez de simplemente decirme "Bella" como todos lo hacían. Me sentía regañada por algo que aún no había hecho. Ante mi silencio sólo agregó:

-No lo arruines.

Si puedo arruinarlo, no sé para qué vine entonces. Yo sé que soy torpe, sin embargo sé comportarme, creo. Bueno, ya estaba en el carruaje y no había vuelta atrás. Haría lo posible por no estropearlo todo, aunque no sabía bien cómo hacer eso.

Me recosté en el carruaje. No había llegado y ya quería estar de regreso.


	2. Siéntase como en casa

**Siéntase como en casa**

Ya me dolía la cabeza y el trasero de tanto estar sentada. Estaba a punto de gritar de la desesperación cuando percibí un sutil olor a jazmín. Me asomé por la ventana y quedé cautivada ante la hermosura de aquel jardín. La entrada para los coches y carruajes era un arco con enredaderas abarrotado de jazmines. La hierba era verde brillante. Todos los colores parecían irreales. A lo largo del camino se veían manzanos, robles, entre otros árboles bien cuidados. Había un lago con un puente a lo lejos, rodeado por arbustos frondosos meticulosamente cortados.

Unos jóvenes curiosos se acercaron a nosotros cabalgando, manteniendo cierta distancia. Uno de ellos me sonrió pícaramente y me escondí detrás de la cortina con las mejillas encendidas . Vi de reojo a Rose, la cual no me prestaba ni la más mínima atención. Ella estaba mirando a la otra ventana, claramente sumida en sus pensamientos. Cuando decidí volver a verlos ya se habían alejado y nosotras estábamos frente al castillo.

El lugar era enorme y extrañamente encantador. Tenía muchas ventanas largas con más flores fuera de ellas. Una mujer un poco más jóven que mi madre, vestida toda de negro, estaba parada tranquilamente en el umbral de la gran puerta de cristal de la entrada. Aunque había perdido a su esposo hace poco, se le veía serena e imponente a la vez. Bajó con calma la escalera para recibirnos.

El cochero abrió la puerta. Dejé que Rose bajara primero para poder tomarme mi tiempo. Una vez que pude estirar mis piernas me sentí mucho mejor. Sorprendentemente seguía siendo de día.

-Sean bienvenidas- nos dijo la señora sonriendo cálidamente mientras abría sus manos para hacer referencia al recinto.

Nosotras respondimos con una leve reverencia.

-Gracias por recibirnos- respondió cortésmente Rosalie.

-Mi nombre es Esme, soy la madre de Emmett.

-Yo soy Ros..

-Rosalie, sí. Y tu debes ser Isabella- dijo volteando a verme.

Asentí con la cabeza. No me salían las palabras.

-Sí, así es. Es un verdadero placer señora-logré soltar.

-El placer es todo mío, queridas. Ahora, vengan conmigo por favor. Los botones se encargan de sus cosas, no se preocupen.

"¿Botones? Qué extraño" pensé.

Subimos las escaleras detrás de Esme. Tenía que calmarme. Estaba nerviosa por nada. "Respira Bella", me repetía.

Apenas entramos me percaté que era una especie de recepción. Había un gran arreglo floral al entrar y a la izquierda había un mostrador de madera con un gran libro negro encima, y en la pared detrás un mueble con pequeños rectángulos con números que iban del uno al sesenta. Justo al frente estaba lo que parecía ser el comedor, el cual estaba abarrotado de personas esperando ser atendidas. Me limité a seguir los pasos de Esme sin hacer preguntas. Nos desviamos hacia la derecha, pasando al frente de una escalera de esas que se dividía en dos desde el descanso hasta la parte de arriba.

Llegamos a un cuarto. Esme abrió y nos hizo pasar. Olía a tabaco, aunque dudaba que fuera ella quién lo consumiera. Las ventanas frente a mí permitían ver lo maravilloso que era el patio trasero, que era igual de verde y lleno de vida que el delantero. A mi izquierda se encontraba una biblioteca que iba de arriba a abajo y de pared a pared. Al otro lado estaba un escritorio. Esme cerró lentamente la puerta y fue hacia nosotras.

-Tomen asiento, queridas.

Obedecimos de inmediato y ella se acomodó en el asiento frente a nosotras. Soltó un suspiro antes de empezar a hablar.

-¿Cómo les fue en el viaje?

Rosalie me miró un poco confundida.

-Bueno, ya sabrá usted. Estar siete horas seguidas dentro de un carruaje no es muy agradable. Aunque, no se lo negaré señora, el haber visto el paisaje de la entrada ha hecho que olvide todos los dolores- soltó Rosalie.

Bueno, al menos yo también estaba de acuerdo con eso.

-Disculpe señora, pero no pude evitar notar aquel mueble con números en la entrada…

Esme me miró extrañada.

-Sí, ¿qué pasa con la recepción?

-¿Recepción? ¿Es esto un hotel?- sí que estaba confundida. Sentía la mirada de Rosalie clavada en mí.

-Así es querida. ¿Tu tío no te lo comentó?

-Al parecer se le habrá pasado por alto mencionarlo.

-No te preocupes, cariño. Te encuentras ahora en el hotel La Roux, que era de mi padre, y ahora es mío. Lo que ocurre es que nuestra residencia se encuentra en remodelación y mientras tanto estamos viviendo aquí. Además, así puedo seguir de cerca el funcionamiento del hotel hasta encontrar a alguien que se encargue de él.

-Señora, no quisiera ser imprudente… me preguntaba cuándo conoceré a Emmett.

-Ay querida. Primero lo primero. Mañana empezarás un curso para saber comportarte como la realeza. Si lo apruebas, entonces lo conocerás.

-¿Acaso él no se encuentra en el hotel?

-No. Se encuentra de viaje con su hermano. Llegará cuando termines tus lecciones. Tú también puedes participar, Isabella.

Traté de no soltar una carcajada. ¿Yo tomando clases de cómo ser una madame?. Pobre profesora. Quería decir que no, pero se vería de mala educación.

-Muchas gracias por la invitación. Claro que aceptaré. Por cierto señora, me puede decir Bella.

-No es de la realeza llamar a las personas por un sobrenombre. Igual tendré en cuenta tu recomendación.

-Señora, no es una recomendación. Es una petición. La verdad nadie me llama Isabella.

Esme arqueó las cejas. ¿He metido la pata?. Luego asintió con la cabeza.

-De acuerdo Bella. Haré una excepción contigo. Ahora bien, seguro están hambrientas y cansadas. Les enseñaré sus habitaciones para que se acomoden. Les mandaré también a una doncella para que ordenen lo que deseen de comer y les preprare un buen baño caliente.

Y así fue. Nos detuvimos en frente de la habitación veinticuatro. Rose estaría en la veinticinco. Entré y antes de marcharse Esme se quedó en la puerta.

-Siéntase como en casa. Cualquier cosa que necesites, no dudes en buscarme. Mañana la lección será a las diez en punto de la mañana.

-Muchísimas gracias señora. Buenas noches.

-Que descanses, querida-dijo y cerró con calma.

La habitación tenía la vista hacia el patio trasero. Las cortinas y el cubrecama eran de color champán. Los cojines y detalles eran azul claro y la pared blanca tenía un cuadro con las olas del mar. Me encantaba.

Ya había comenzado a oscurecer y mi barriga rugía, furiosa. Mientras estaba lista la cena decidí darme mi merecido baño. No vi mis maletas afuera. Abrí el clóset y toda mi ropa estaba acomodada. Me fijé en el tocador y también mi maquillaje y demás estaba en su perfecto lugar. No esperaba tanta eficiencia.

Una vez que terminé de comer empecé a cepillar mi pelo. Pobre Rose...no creo que ella esperase lo de las lecciones y el estar a prueba. Poco importaba si yo fallaba, pero no era lo mismo en su caso. No sé si lograría sentirme en casa. Lo único que sé es que daría lo mejor de mí para apoyar a mi prima y hacerla sentir bien. Respiré profundo. Apagué las luces, me metí en la cama y cerré los ojos para estar preparada para mañana.


	3. Lección uno

**Lección uno**

Me desperté muy temprano. Me arreglé el pelo, recogiéndolo en un moño bajo sin muchas complicaciones y escogí ponerme una falda verde claro y una camisa blanca simple. Salí de mi habitación y toqué la puerta de la de Rose. No demoró en abrir.

-Buen día.

-Sí, buenos días.

-¿Ya estás lista para ir a desayunar?

-Me falta peinarme, si quieres pasa.

Entré y me senté en la cama mientras veía como Rose trenzaba perfectamente su cabellera.

-¿Ya sabías de la situación de los Cullen?-pregunté temerosa.

-Pues no, prima. Me enteré al mismo tiempo que tú. No sé por qué padre no me lo había contado antes. No es normal que esto suceda. Me refiero, a lo de una marquesa viviendo en un hotel.

-Bueno, ha dicho que están reparando su castillo. No hay que dudar de su palabra.

-Sí, llevas razón en eso pero ¿Qué me dices de las lecciones? Siento que es un tanto humillante. Me hacen sentir como un animal sin modales.

-Prima, la cuestión no es que no tengas, o bueno, tengamos modales. La situación es que al ser de la realeza, pues, la manera de comportarse es diferente. Tu tranquila, que seguro lo harás de maravilla- dije tratando de animarla.

-Muy bien. Estoy lista. Bajemos a desayunar.

Llegamos al restaurante y nos sentamos en una mesa cerca de las ventanas. Sentía que todas las miradas estaban puestas sobre nosotras. Noté que estaba encorvada y acto seguido erguí mi espalda. Un mesero muy bien arreglado, de tez blanca, pelo castaño vestido con smoking negro y guantes blancos se acercó para tomar nuestro pedido.

-Buen día señoritas. ¿Qué les apetece desayunar esta mañana?

-Buen día. Pues, a mí se me antoja un huevo duro con tostadas.

-¿Mermelada de fresa o melocotón?

-Melocotón.

-¿Usted señorita?-dijo fijándose en mí.

Y ahí me quedé, perdida en su mirada. Sus ojos eran color verde con algunas manchas marrones y destellos amarillos. Podía quedarme ahí para siempre, era el paraíso. La burbuja se explotó por un golpe en la pierna que Rose me propinó.

-Ah, sí. Yo también- dije tratando de parecer cuerda.

Él me sonrió de medio lado y yo sentí como mis huesos se aligeraron como si fueran plumas. Volé por unos segundos y caí cuando se alejó de mí.

-Bella, ¿te encuentras bien?. Si quieres toma mi servilleta para que limpies la baba que te cae de la boca-dijo divertida.

-No, no, es que todavía tengo sueño- dije para tapar mi torpeza.

Rose retorció los ojos. Obviamente no se tragó mi mentira, aunque poco me importaba. Quería saber quién era ese joven. Si tan solo pudiera saber su nombre…¡No Isabella! ¿Qué estás pensando? ¿Tú con un mesonero de un hotel?

Otra vez mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando llegó la comida. Quien la sirvió no era el mismo que nos atendió. ¿Dónde se habrá metido? ¡Basta! ¡Eso no te importa!. Mi cerebro estaba confundido.

Ya estaba comiendo la última tostada cuando Rose rompió el silencio:

-¿Ayer la marquesa te dijo algo sobre la lección de hoy?

-Sólo me dijo que sería a las diez.

-¿Qué hora es?- dijo abriendo los ojos como platos.

Giré en busca de algún reloj.

-Faltan diez para las diez.

-¡Tenemos que ir de inmediato!

Rose se paró rápidamente y me tomó del brazo. Fuimos caminando apresuradamente hacia la recepción.

-¿A dónde vamos?-pregunté sin recibir respuesta.

Llegamos al frente del mostrador. Rose tomó la campana y la hizo sonar. El recepcionista, un chico alto, tez blanca, cabello rubio y ojos marrones apareció de debajo del mueble.

-Buen día señorita. ¿Se le ofrece algo?

-Sí, quisiera saber dónde queda la sala de música.

-Primer piso, dobla a la derecha, al final del pasillo y luego a la izquierda.

-¡Gracias!- respondió Rose mientras me volvía a jalar el brazo mientras caminaba a paso rápido.

-Verás, la duquesa sólo me dijo el lugar y a tí sólo la hora-dijo con la respiración entrecortada mientras subíamos las escaleras-. Me pregunto si fue una especie de juego para ella.

Yo apenas estaba procesando todo lo que me decía Rose cuando nos paramos al frente de la puerta.

-Deben faltar cinco minutos. Tratemos de recobrar el aliento- dijo entre jadeos.

Me limité a asentir con la cabeza. Tomé aire profundamente y lo solté varias veces. Cuando mi corazón recuperó su ritmo normal, miré a Rose esperando su aprobación.

-Le decimos señora- respondió Rosalie.

-Pues deberéis decirle madame, doña o duquesa. Cuando os la encontréis la reverencia debe ser leve, pero no tanto. Nada de abrazos o besos, eso es de lo más inapropiado. No habléis de su difunto marido ni nada que se le parezca. Tampoco preguntéis por sus hijos, todo a su tiempo. No sostengais la mirada por más de cinco segundos. ¿Comprendido?

-Sí-dijimos al unísono.

-Os lo digo Asintió con la cabeza mientras se acomodaba algunos mechones de pelo. Agarré el pomo de la puerta y lo empujé hacia abajo. Halé la puerta hacia adentro y percibí un sutil olor a madera. Al entrar vi a una señora sentada en un sofá individual con estampado rosa oscuro. Se veía joven a pesar de su cabello blanco, recogido en un moño bastante alto.

-Llegan tarde- dijo en un tono firme.

-Sí, señora, disculpe, verá…-trató de decir Rose.

-La que verá algo será usted, señorita Hale. Terminad de pasar- dijo y se paró con agilidad.

Obedecimos de inmediato. Tragué saliva ante la expectativa. La señora empezó a caminar con las manos juntas a la altura de su cadera, de forma solemne. Nosotras estábamos en el centro de la sala, inmóviles. Los instrumentos estaban detrás de nosotros. Creí haber notado violines, cellos, y un piano de cola. No entiendo bien la función de esta sala. Debe ser...

-Mi nombre es Lady Lisa-dijo, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos- y de hoy en adelante seré su mentora. Borren de su memoria todo lo que saben. Empezarán desde cómo sentarse a cómo saludar y qué temas son apropiados y cuáles no-caminaba y nos analizaba con la mirada-. Derechas. No tanto. Arriba el mentón. Saquen un poco más el pecho. Uy, ¡cuánto trabajo tengo!

Rose y yo nos miramos de reojo.

-Diré muchas cosas y vosotras sólo deberéis escuchar, memorizar y cumplir. Primera lección: es mal visto llegar tarde a las citas pautadas.

-Pero si no…-traté de decir.

-También es de mala educación interrumpir, señorita Isabella.

Lady Lysa se detuvo y me miró con reproche. Sentí un leve ataque de pánico.

-Como iba diciendo… la realeza generalmente tiene muchos asuntos que atender y no se puede dar el lujo de faltar a sus horarios. Vosotras creéis que llegasteis a tiempo, pero estáis agitadas, con las mejillas coloradas y despeinadas. Es preciso llegar con antelación, sin prisas, para que lo que os sucedió no ocurra de nuevo. ¿Entendido?

Asentimos con la cabeza al mismo tiempo. Se acercó aún más a mí.

-Señorita Isabella, relaje los hombros. Se encuentra tensa, y eso se nota. El cuerpo habla y la mirada lee. Y muchas miradas estarán sobre vosotras, evaluando, esperando a que se equivoquen para poder destruirlas.

Mientras decía aquello caminaba hacia el sofá de nuevo. Se sentó y nos miró expectante.

-Tomad una silla de atrás y sentaos.

Me volteé y levanté una. La coloqué dónde estaba parada hace unos instantes. Agradecí el poder estar sentada. Ya no podía contener mis piernas temblorosas por mucho más tiempo.

-Quisiera saber cómo os dirigís hacia madame Esme.

porque el único miembro con el que tendrán contacto será con la marquesa. Si da la casualidad que os presentan a otro miembro de la realeza, tened en cuenta que el saludo varía. Si es un señor, barón o marqués, deberéis ofrecer la mano para que ellos la sostengan y la acerquen a sus labios. Si son duques, príncipes o reyes, reverenciaos. Mientras más alto el cargo, más tiempo dura la reverencia. ¿Dudas?

-Y si no es de la realeza ¿cómo se les debe saludar?-pregunté, dudosa.

-Asienten con la cabeza, dicen algo como "encantada de conoceros" y si os ofrece la mano, posad la vuestra encima y dejad que la acerque a los labios.

Y así se nos fue la mañana y parte de la tarde. Lady Lisa nos explicó muchas cosas con respecto a los saludos, posturas, movimientos del cuerpo y gestos. Estaba agotada de tanta palabrería. Una vez terminada la lección, nos trajeron la comida a la sala.

Al ver a los mesoneros no pude evitar desear que uno de ellos fuera él. Empujaron una mesa al frente de nosotras, le colocaron un mantel, los cubiertos y la comida. Empezamos a comer mientras nuestra instructora se limitaba a vernos fijamente.

Una vez que terminamos los mesoneros recogieron todo rápidamente y abandonaron la habitación. Lady Lysa tomó un pedazo de pergamino y empezó a escribir algo en él.

-Estos son libros que os recomiendo leer en sus tiempos libres-dijo mientras se lo entregaba a Rosalie-. Eso es todo por hoy. Mañana la lección será aquí mismo, a las ocho. Sed puntuales.

-Sí señora. Con permiso-dijo Rose mientras se iba y yo la acompañé.

-Prima, ¿no quisiera salir a dar un paseo?. Tanto rato encerradas me ha hecho querer recorrer los jardines.

-Me siento un poco indispuesta, Bella. La verdad iré a descansar a mi habitación.

-Entonces, ¿te espero para cenar?

-No, tu tranquila. Me quedaré aquí-dijo al tiempo que entraba a su cuarto.

-Vale, que descanses.

Decidí ir a mi cuarto también. No me vendría mal reposar un poco. Me tiré en la cama y me quedé dormida.


	4. La paciencia es una virtud

¡Hola! Quisiera que me dejaran comentarios, saber qué les gusta y qué no. ¡Besos!

Repito: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Sólo juego con ellos.

 **La paciencia es una virtud**

Estaba muy cómoda sobre la cama cuando escuché un tenue sonido. ¿Un piano?. Terminé de levantarme para ver de quién se trataba. Caminé lentamente hasta estar al frente de la sala de música. Toqué el pomo y el sonido se aplacó.

-Señorita Bella.

Me volteé para ver de quién se trataba. Era Esme.

-Duquesa-dije al tiempo que le ofrecía una leve reverencia-¿cómo se encuentra?

-Bien, muchas gracias. Quería invitarla esta noche a comer conmigo. Espero que Rosalie también nos acompañe.

-Sí, claro, sería, es un honor-dije algo nerviosa-. Muchas gracias por la atención.

-No hay que agradecer. Las espero a las ocho.

Le sonreí y se fue. Volví a lo mío. Estaba a punto de entrar.

-¿Bella?- me llamó Rosalie a lo lejos.

Cerré la puerta y fui a dónde se encontraba ella.

-¿Sucede algo?

-Ah, ahí estás. ¿No quieres ir a pasear antes de cenar?

-Veo que te sientes mejor- dije mientras le agarraba el brazo con el mío.

Fuimos al jardín trasero. Nos sentamos en una mesa que tenía una sombrilla para taparnos del sol.

-Si puedo saber, ¿qué es lo que te tiene tan sonriente?

-Bella, he recibido una carta- me dijo con emoción.-No le comentes a la marquesa.

-No… no le diré nada.

Buscó algo en su bolsita de tela azul. Sacó un sobre ya abierto. Desplegó la carta y la empezó a leer en voz alta.

-Madame Rosalie, no sé bien cómo empezar esta carta. Espero que su estadía hasta ahora haya sido agradable. También espero que las lecciones con Lady Lysa sean provechosas. Quisiera que me contara sobre sus actividades en el hotel. Cada noche sueño con el momento de nuestro encuentro. Verá, la paciencia es una virtud de la cual carezco. Sólo me queda pensar que toda la demora valdrá la pena. Le ruego no le comente sobre esta carta a mi madre. Con amor, Emmett.

Me quedé mirando a Rose. Estaba con las mejillas enrojecidas y tenía una sonrisa enamorada de esas que dan asco.

-Qué lindo que te escriba.

-Sí, lo sé. ¿Crees que debería responderle? ¿O sería muy atrevido de mi parte?

-Atrevido sería no responder.

-¿Y qué le diría? No lo sé, Bella.

-Algo se te ocurrirá. Sólo toma un papel e inténtalo esta noche, antes de ir a la cama.

-Lo intentaré.

Paseamos un rato por los jardines. Sin embargo no nos atrevimos a entrar en el laberinto. Regresamos a nuestras habitaciones y nos arreglamos para la cena con la marquesa. Seguimos el consejo de Lady Lysa y nos presentamos antes de lo acordado.

Al llegar al comedor nos condujeron a una mesa. Madame Esme no había llegado todavía.

-Disculpen haberlas hecho esperar.

-No es molestia, madame.

-¿Cómo os encontráis? ¿Estáis cómodas en el hotel?

-Sí, no podríamos pedir más, madame-contesté esta vez.

Madame Esme estaba sentada en medio de nosotras. Giré la cabeza, observando la salida de la cocina y lo vi de nuevo. No había duda, era él. Tenía una botella de vino abierta en sus manos. Se estaba acercando a nuestra mesa. Mi corazón se descontroló.

Vio a Esme de reojo, y noté como sus ojos se abrieron más. Se alejó, desviándose a otro lado y volvió en dirección a la cocina. Antes de desaparecer por la puerta se volteó, y me dedicó una mirada fugaz.

-Querida, ¿te encuentras bien?-me dí cuenta que era conmigo.

-La verdad no tengo apetito. Si me disculpa madame, quisiera retirarme.

-Bien puede. Espero se mejore.

Me levanté, no sin antes hacer la debida reverencia y fui tras él a la cocina.

Entré y había mucho humo. Todo el personal trabajaba cual hormigas. No habían notado mi presencia todavía. Fui recorriendo el lugar, pero no lo encontraba. De la nada noté un cúmulo negro que pasó a mi izquierda. Corrí hacia él y terminé por tropezarme de frente.

Mi corazón estaba que se me salía de la boca. Me aparté de él y alcé la mirada. Era un hombre alto, sin dudas, pero mucho mayor del que esperaba encontrar. Tenía ojos azules y el pelo blanco por las canas.

-Señorita ¿Se le ofrece algo?. No se supone que los huéspedes estén husmeando por las habitaciones del servicio.

-Ah, es que me perdí-dije tratando se sonar convincente-yo sólo quería una taza de té.

-Venga por aquí.

Me guió hacia la cocina. Yo no dejaba de ver a todos lados por si aparecía.

-¿Quiere que le sirva el té en el comedor?

-¡No!-dije con la voz más alta de lo que esperaba-No...es que quisiera tomarlo aquí mismo.

Me miró extrañado y se limitó a asentir. Empujó una silla hacia atrás para que me sentase en la mesa de madera en la que comen los cocineros. Estaba vacía, la única sentada ahí era yo. Imaginé que ellos comían después del servicio.

Trajo una bella taza blanca de porcelana con un té bastante aromático. Era de frutos rojos.

-Señorita, ¿se le ofrece algo más?

-Muchas gracias...señor… ¿su nombre?

-Mi nombre poco importa.

-Se lo pido, por favor.

-Pues, mi nombre es Valentín Heich-dijo mientras se reverenciaba- Metre del hotel La Roux. Siempre a su orden...señorita…

-Isabella, Isabella Swan.

-Oh, me temo que es usted la prima de la señorita Rosalie-dijo sorprendido.

-Pues teme bien. Una última cosa. ¿No se ha dado cuenta de un mesero que falta mucho a su trabajo?

-No. Yo los superviso a todos. Los tengo bien vigilados. En este hotel no se le da pie a la vagabundería. Ahora, si me disculpa, tengo que ir a atender el restaurante.

-Claro, no le inoportuno más. Adelante.

Me quedé sentada, tomando el té, esperando a que apareciera. Ya había terminado y nada. Me rendí. Asomé mi cabeza por la puerta de la cocina, para ver si Rose seguía sentada con la marquesa. Suspiré al darme cuenta de que se habían ido.

Una vez en mi habitación me alisté para dormir. Una vez acomodada me dije a mí misma que todo eran alucinaciones. Todo estaba en mi cabeza. ¡Olvídate ya! ¡Y ahora duerme!

Pero no podía. Sólo daba vueltas en la cama. Cerré mis ojos y traté de relajarme. Justo en ese momento volví a escuchar el piano. Me levanté deprisa, me coloqué una bata y salí disparada hacia la sala de música. Abrí muy despacio la puerta, dejando apenas espacio para uno de mis ojos. Las luces estaban apagadas. La única luz era la de la luna, que dejaba ver la silueta de lo que creo yo era un hombre. La melodía que tocaba era hermosa y complicada. Me quedé observando lo poco que veía.

De repente la melodía cesó. Sentí que venía hacia la puerta. No me daría tiempo el correr hasta el otro pasillo. Traté de abrir la habitación más cerana cuando siento una mano en mi hombro. Cuando me volteo lo veo a él, al mesonero escurridizo.

-¿No le enseñaron que espiar es de mala educación?

-¡Eres tú!

Sentía como el corazón golpeaba mi pecho. Comencé a hiperventilar.

-Ven.

Miró de un lado a otro. Me tomó de la mano y me hizo entrar en el cuarto de música. Encendió la luz.

-¿Me va a violar?

-Si lo fuera a hacer, no lo diría.

-¿Quién eres, cómo te llamas?- dije un poco nerviosa.

-Eso no tiene importancia.

-Al parecer todos evaden mi pregunta con la misma respuesta-dije con la respiración más calmada.

-Señorita Isabella, la paciencia es una virtud.

Esa frase me sonaba de antes. No estaba segura.

-¿Cómo es que tú sí sabes mi nombre?-continué

-Verá, su prima es la futura esposa de mi herm…-titubeó antes de seguir- hermoso, imponente, educado, respetable futuro duque y dueño de este lugar. Así pues, todos sabemos sus nombres, de dónde vienen y cómo les va con Lady Lisa.

-¿Eso debería preocuparme?

-No, sólo se escuchan cosas buenas de ambas.

-Me encuentro en desventaja. Sabes mucho de mí y yo nada de tí.

Se limitó a sonreirme. Sentí como mis mejillas se acaloraban.

-Éste no es el momento ni el lugar. Hablaremos sobre esto otro día.

-¿Te veré otro día?

-Si usted está dispuesta a otorgarme el honor, por supuesto. Ahora, debe irse y yo también. No queremos que nos vean juntos y saquen conclusiones erróneas, señorita. Salga y diríjase a su habitación.

Tomó mi mano derecha y se inclinó un poco. Sus labios rozaron delicadamente la parte superior de mi mano. Sentí como una onda se esparcía desde ese lugar a todo mi cuerpo. Quedé paralizada. Cuando me soltó, meneé mi cabeza.

-Hasta pronto- me despedí.

-Más pronto de lo que usted cree. Que descanse.


	5. Un nombre que empieza por E

**Un nombre que empieza por E**

El resto de la semana esperé noticias sobre mi mesero. Al parecer se empeñaba en seguir oculto y yo me estaba desesperando. Ya era sábado y Lady Lysa nos dijo que el domingo podíamos hacer lo que nos apeteciera. Estábamos a sábado y no sabía bien en qué ocupar mi tiempo.

Me arreglé para la cena y bajé con Rosalie. Estaba tomando la sopa cuando se acercó un mesero con un papel doblado sobre una bandeja de plata.

-Disculpe la molestia, señorita. Le traigo un mensaje.

-¿De quién?

-No dice.

-Muchas gracias-le dije sonriendo.

Tomé el papel y lo leí para mí.

Mañana a las nueve de la mañana, en el centro del laberinto.

-El pianista

Reprimí la sonrisa tonta que estaba a punto de soltar.

-¿Qué dice el papel?-preguntó Rose.

-No, nada, era un recordatorio de Lady Lysa. Quiere que repasemos las lecciones.

-Ah-dijo restándole importancia.

Disimuladamente escondí el papel dentro de mi ropa. No podía contener la alegría.

Ya al día siguiente, me desperté más temprano de lo que debía. A las ocho ya estaba lista. Bajé a desayunar sola, ya que Rose seguía dormida y me encaminé al laberinto.

Me quedé en la entrada titubeante. Me ajusté los guantes de encaje que me había puesto y decidí terminar de adentrarme en el enredo de arbustos.

Estuve caminando y caminando. No sabía si iba bien o mal. De un momento a otro llegué a lo que creía era el centro del laberinto. Era realmente lindo. Tenía una fuente rodeada por flores rosadas y amarillas. También tenía unos bancos y esculturas de querubines.

De un momento a otro sentí cómo me tapaban los ojos. Mi primera reacción fue gritar y apartarme.

-Ah, eres tú- dije molesta-no es gracioso.

-Puede que para usted no. No tuvo la oportunidad de ver su cara-dijo, pícaro.

-¿Para qué me citaste?

Arqueó una ceja y se acercó más a mí. Mis piernas estaban empezando a derretirse.

-Pues, para verte. Escogí este lugar porque, ya se lo he dicho…

-Sí, no nos pueden ver juntos.

-En especial a mí.

-No entiendo.

Titubeó antes de responder.

-Es decir, a mí me pueden despedir…

-Ya veo… ¿Nunca me dirá su nombre?

-Me temo que aún no.

-¿Y cómo he de decirle entonces? ¿Pianista? ¿Mesero?

Se rió ante mis preguntas. Suspiró y se vió un poco relajado. Se sentó en el borde de la fuente, con la mirada fija en mí.

-Pues, le dejaré escoger mi nombre. ¿Le parece bien?

-De acuerdo. Entonces… su nombre empezará poor… A… no… E…

Vi como abrió los ojos como platos. ¡Lo agarré! ¡Empezaba por E!

-¿Estefan?

-Me parece adecuado. Buena elección. Ahora madame Bella, ¿quisiera acompañarme a cabalgar un rato?

-Me temo que nunca he hecho eso.

-No tiene nada que temer-me dijo mientras me ofrecía su palma de la mano para que la tomase-, está conmigo.

Me sonrió, su mirada me suplicaba que confiara y eso fue todo para mí. ¿Quién era yo? ¿Una gelatina como el postre de la noche pasada? Creo que estoy temblando mas.

Le dí mi mano y él me la estrechó con fuerza. Recorrimos el laberinto agarrados de manos. Él se sabía el camino de memoria. Al salir nos esperaba un caballo blanco con la silla preparada.

-Ven, acérquese. Ella es Petunia.

-Es hermosa, sin duda.

-Sí, lo es. Pero no tanto como usted.

Sentí como un golpe en el pecho hacía retumbar todo dentro de mí.

-Gracias-dije apenada.

-Te ayudaré a montar.

Así fue como con un poco de esfuerzo estuve sobre el caballo. Segundos después, Estefan, aunque ese no era su nombre, se encontraba delante de mí. Tomó las riendas del caballo.

-Debe sujetarse a mí.

Y así lo hice, aunque con poca fuerza. Cuando el caballo empezó a andar me asusté y me sujeté a él con todas mis fuerzas. Pegué mi pecho en su espalda y cerré los ojos. Creo que se estaba riendo de mí.

-No se burle.

-No lo hago. Sólo le pido que no se sujete tan fuerte. Necesito respirar.

No cedí ante su pedido y seguí sujeta. Luego hizo que el caballo trotara y fue cuando lo liberé un poco.

-Los terrenos del hotel son bastante extensos.

-Sí, este lado da al océano.

Respiré profundo y dejé que el olor a mar mezclado con el de Estefan me llenara los pulmones.

Nos encontrábamos en un risco. La grama era verde, con algunas flores blancas.

-¿Se puede bajar?

-En otra ocasión, tal vez.

Nos bajamos del caballo y pude admirar el paisaje. Petunia comenzó a pastar y se desentendió de nosotros.

-Este lugar es bellísimo. Perfecto para un día de campo.

Me volteé y Estefan había colocado una manta en el suelo, con una cesta llena de comida.

-Estoy un paso adelante de usted, señorita. ¿Gusta una copa de vino?

-Sí, gracias.

Sirvió el vino de una manera sumamente fluida y elegante. Debe ser la práctica por ser mesonero.

-¿El señor Heich se encuentra al tanto de que se encuentra aquí?

-¿Quién?

-El metre, Valentín Heich.

-Ah, ah… él. Pues claro. Hoy es mi día libre.

-Pero no sabe que tomaste este vino de la bodega.

-Y no se enterará si no decimos nada-dijo picándome un ojo.

-¿Esto lo hace con todas las muchachas que encuentra?

-Primero, quisiera que me trates de tú, no de usted. Segundo, no traigo aquí a todas las muchachas porque ninguna me ha atraído como usted.

-¿A qué se debe eso?

-Pues, te ves siempre en el espejo, deberías saberlo. Además, yo tengo una peculiaridad.

-¿Ah sí?

-Sí… puedo leer a las personas.

-No te entiendo…

-Pues, las observo detenidamente y con pequeños detalles me hago una idea general de la persona.

-O sea, que eres prejuicioso. ¿No has oído que no se debe juzgar el libro por una portada?

-Bueno, digamos que yo sé leer el prólogo- dijo sonriente.

-¿Qué me dices de mí?-le dije alzando una ceja mientras le correspondía la sonrisa.

-Nunca has hecho trabajo físico. Vienes de una familia con recursos. Te puedes permitir estar leyendo todo el día sin aburrirte. Eres noble, gentil, y te preocupas por los demás. ¿He acertado en algo?

-La verdad ni yo me conozco tanto. Estoy sorprendida.

-Sí, pero tienes algo… que no sé… eres extraña

-¿Ah sí?

-Unos días te ves frágil y en otros te ves decidida… no estoy claro.

-Siento que me has visto más tú a mí que yo a tí.

-Me disculpo si eso te incomoda.

-No, pero quisiera hablar más contigo.

-Otro día seguiremos platicando. Ya se hará tarde y te echarán en falta.

-¿No podemos quedarnos un poco más?

-No Isabella…

No le insistí en que me dijera Bella. Cuando él pronunciaba mi nombre era diferente. Me sentía como un pájaro que había estado encerrado por mucho tiempo y al fin era capaz de extender las alas y sentir músculos que no sabían que existían.

Y según lo que me había dicho, yo le parecía hermosa. ¿Estaría bien que mantuviera conversaciones con alguien del servicio? Si Rosalie se enterara seguro me mata y va corriendo con el chisme a mi padre. No se lo diría. Por ahora. Menos mal que Estefan tampoco tiene intenciones de divulgar lo nuestro.

Me ofreció su mano y me subió al caballo. Fuimos de vuelta al hotel. Nos detuvimos atrás de una pared de arbustos que nos cubría por completo.

´-Aquí te dejare, madame.

-Muchas gracias por el paseo, Estefan.

-Cuando quiera.

Bajó primero para ayudarme. Me atrapó tomándome por la cintura con ambas manos. Cuando mis piernas tocaron tierra subí la mirada y percibí nuestra cercanía. Podía sentir su respiración contra mi cara. Me sonrojé de inmediato. Estaba esperando a que se acercara un poco más, pero no lo hizo. Dio un paso atrás, tomó mi mano y la besó.

-Nos veremos otro día.

-¿Cuándo?-pregunté más desesperada de lo que quería sonar.

-Pronto.

Se montó en el caballo y se fue, no sin antes voltear para verme, sonreirme y bajar un poco la cabeza. También la bajé un poco, sonriendo como una boba. Estaba oscureciendo y debía presentarme para la cena.

Llegué a tiempo y Rose no preguntó nada sobre mi paradero. Yo me preguntaba por el de mi querido Estefan.


	6. Meta casi cumplida

**Meta casi cumplida**

Era miércoles y desperté tarde por quedarme toda la noche soñando con Estefan. Hace dos semanas que no lo veía. Estaba preocupada por él. Apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos mientras Lady Lysa nos hablaba.

-Señorita Isabella, ¿me sigue?

-¡Sí señora!- solté mientras despertaba de golpe.

-Pues, debo decirles que han aprobado, aunque Bella a duras penas, las lecciones que les he impartido. Ésta sería su última lección, de no ser por…

-¿De no ser por qué?- le interrumpió Rosalie, con hostilidad.

Lady Lysa arqueó las cejas, sorprendida por aquel mini ataque.

-Pues, de no ser por el señor Emmett quiere dar una fiesta para conoceros.

-Maravilloso. ¿Cuándo tendrá lugar la fiesta?

-Pasado mañana.

-Yo no sé bailar… -le dije en voz baja a Rose.

-¿Y qué vestidos usaremos?- dijo sin hacer caso a mi comentario.

-Uno acorde, que vaya con ésto- dijo al tiempo que nos extendía una máscara a cada una.

La de Rosalie era rosa pálida, con encaje marfil que cubría su ceja izquierda y unas plumas que salían al costado. La mía, por otro lado era negra con encaje del mismo color, más pequeño que resaltaba todo el borde exterior, acompañado de una pluma negra y una verde oliva al costado.

-¿Vamos a tener que usarla?

-Así es, señorita Rosalie.

-Pero, si Emmett también tendrá máscara… ¿cómo sabré que es él?

-Lo sabrá. No se preocupe.

Como si yo no fuera lo suficientemente torpe me van a hacer bailar con una máscara. Espero no hacer el ridículo.

-Aquí viene la modista. Ella les tomará las medidas para sus vestidos. La mañana de la fiesta estarán listos. Mañana las veré para una corta lección de baile. Me retiro.

Y ahí nos dejó. Comenzaron a tomarnos las medidas, la modista, y su ayudante.

-Un placer señoritas-dijo mientras hacía una leve reverencia-mi nombre es Alice, como verán, soy la asistente de la modista. Quisiera saber qué color les gustaría más.

Alice era pequeña y delgada, de tez blanca y una nariz que sólo le queda bien a ella. Su pelo oscuro recogido en un moño bajo hacía que sus ojos verdes resalten.

-Muy buena elección madame Rosalie. ¿Y usted, señorita Isabella?

-Ah, pues… la verdad yo no sé mucho de modas. Creo que te dejaré el diseño a tí. Y llámame Bella, por favor.

-¿Está usted segura, madame Bella?

-Pues sí. Confío en que diseñarás un vestido hermoso y que la modista podrá traerlo a la vida-dije mientras le sonreía.

-¡Será un placer!- me dijo más entusiasmada que un niño con golosinas- bueno, eso es todo. Con permiso.-dijo y ambas se retiraron.

Luego de eso fui a mi cuarto a refrescarme antes de la cena. Coloqué mi bolso sobre el tocador y noté que había una carta en la cama. La tomé con cuidado para ver de quién era pero el sobre no decía nada. La abrí y el corazón me dió un vuelco al reconocer su letra.

 _Querida Isabella,_

 _He tratado de escribirle, pero es que nada me parece suficiente, preciso, o aceptable. Así que decidí que plasmaría lo primero que se me ocurriese. Lamento si sueno un poco atrevido,bueno, la verdad no lo lamento, pero es que no dejo de pensar en su mirada. Cada uno de mis suspiros lleva su nombre. Quisiera estar a su lado y disfrutar de su buena compañía, que hace que mi corazón salte y se sienta mi pecho lleno de gozo. No se preocupe, tengo pensado verla antes de lo que espera._

 _Un beso cálido, E._

Terminé de leer aquello y hundí mi nariz en el papel que aún tenía un poco de su aroma. ¿Habrá estado aquí? ¿Cómo hizo para entrar? Es todo tan raro… quisiera que no se separara de mí, aunque no lo conozco demasiado, es como si no necesitara conocerlo. Me permití seguir soñando con él mientras releía sus palabra


	7. La mascarada

Tenía tiempo sin escribir. ¡Espero les guste!

 **La mascarada**

Escuché que tocaban la puerta. Me cubrí con las sábanas lo más rápido que pude.

-Pase, pase- dije mientras terminaba de acomodarme algunos mechones de pelo.

Cuando se abrió la puerta me di cuenta de que la carta de Estefan estaba sobre mi almohada. Abrí los ojos como platos, y más rápido que un aleteo de un colibrí, tomé la nota y la guardé debajo.

-¡Buen día señorita Bella!- me dijo Alice, con un tono energético que contagia.

-Buen día Alice- dije medio dormida todavía.

-¿Cómo durmió?

-Bien, muchas gracias. ¿Y tú?

-Eso no tiene importancia. Le vine a traer su vestido.

-¿Tan pronto? Si aún es de mañana…

-Es que quiero ver cómo le queda. Además, si hay que afinar algún detalle, más vale saberlo ahora. ¿No cree?

-Sí, no lo discuto.

Se quedó mirándome con reproche. Comenzó a mover los brazos para que me pare de la cama.

-¡Vamos señorita! ¿Qué espera?

-¡Ah!

Salté de la cama y me acerqué a donde estaba Alice. Ella se ocupó de desvestirme con delicadeza y de ponerme el vestido. Una vez que todo estaba en su lugar, me acerqué al espejo. El vestido era pomposo, la falda era de terciopelo verde oliva con detalles en encaje negro. Las mangas dejaban ver mis hombros al descubierto y el escote era recto. El tope también era verde con el corsé de encaje negro. Me encantó cómo los colores oscuros hacían resaltar mi piel y mis ojos.

-¡Está divino!- dije con sinceridad. Pude ver el brillo en los ojos de Alice.

-¡Me alegra muchísimo! Al parecer le queda perfecto. Si no le molesta, igual me lo llevaré para plancharlo un poco.

-Claro, claro. No hay problema.

Me desvestí, Alice se llevó el vestido y yo fui a asearme. Una vez lista fui a la habitación de Rosalie para comer ahí con ella. Pedimos el almuerzo y comenzamos a hablar.

-Bella… ¡hoy es el día!

-Sí…

-¡Lo conoceré por fin!

-Sí…

La verdad no estaba pendiente de nada. Sólo recordaba a Estefan a cada momento. Nada más importaba.

Llegó la comida, Rose siguió hablando chorradas y yo fingía que estaba escuchando atentamente. Incluso decía "sí, ajá, tienes razón" de vez en cuando y asentía con la cabeza varias veces.

Ya un poco más tarde fui a mi cuarto. Me senté a leer para que el tiempo pasara más rápido. Y así fue, pues de la nada ya Alice estaba de nuevo enfrente de mí con el vestido perfectamente impecable.

Me ayudó a ponermelo de nuevo. Luego me peinó haciendome un bello moño bajo con algunos pelos sueltos al frente que convirtió en suaves ondas. Me maquilló levemente y colocó con cuidado la máscara.

Le dí las gracias y se retiró. Luego, me iba a poner unos guantes negros, y al lado de ellos había una caja roja plana, en forma de rectángulo. La tomé y la abrí con cuidado. Adentro había una gargantilla negra de terciopelo con una pequeña lágrima de diamante que brillaba con el más mínimo contacto con la luz. En la tapa había una nota que decía:

 _Me parece que este accesorio será un buen toque._

 _-E._

Me morí. Hice lo posible por no soltar un grito que dejara sordo a medio hotel. Me lo puse enseguida. Rose tocó la puerta y me dijo desde afuera que ya debíamos irnos. Tomé los guantes y me los fui poniendo mientras caminaba.

Bajamos las escaleras juntas y me sentí observada. Puede que sean ideas mías, que sean los nervios quizá, me dije. Una vez que terminamos de bajar di gracias por no haber caído. Un pequeño logro.

Como todos usaban máscaras, podía reconocer a algunas personas, aunque ninguna era la que me interesaba. Era complicado. Debía fijarme mucho en los rostros. Rose caminaba agarrada de mi brazo y miraba en todas las direcciones, buscando reconocer a Emmett.

-Espérame aquí, iré a buscarnos algo de tomar- Me dijo Rose.

Se alejó y la seguí con la mirada. Ella estaba a punto de tomar una copa cuando un chico alto, con el pelo recogido en una cola baja se acercó a ella. ¿Ese sería Emmett? Pude ver claramente a Rose enrojecer y ponerse nerviosa. Justo en ese momento se escuchó a la duquesa diciendo: ¡Qué empiece el baile!

Emmett, o al menos creo que era él, se reverenció frente a Rosalie y le extendió la mano para que bailara con él. Claro que ella accedió. Comenzaron a caminar hacia la pista y se dejaron llevar por la música.

Yo, por mi parte me senté en una de las mesas en las que no había nadie. Me quedé embobada viéndoles bailar. Hasta me dieron ganas de imitarlos. Se veían bien juntos.

Toqué el diamante de mi gargantilla y no pude evitar pensar en Estefan. ¿Dónde está? Oh un momento. Recién caí en cuenta que si él es un camarero, ¿cómo consiguió el collar que yo tenía puesto en ese momento? ¿Sería robado?

-Disculpe, ¿le molesta si me siento aquí?- dijo un joven con voz grave.

-Claro, adelante.

Me sonrió y el calor de aquel gesto inundó mi pecho. La verdad es que lo que podía ver de él, no estaba nada mal. No era tan alto, su tez era morena y tenía una barba perfectamente recortada.

Ofreció su mano para que le diera la mía y lo hice. La besó delicadamente.

-Mi nombre es Jacob, Jacob Black. ¿Y usted es…

-Isabella Swan. Un placer, señor Black.

-No, por favor. El placer es todo mío. Dígame, ¿qué hace aquí sentada? No me diga que no sabe bailar.

-Pues, dio justo en el blanco.

-Eso es imposible. Sólo necesita un buen guía.

-Necesito un buen guía, polvo de hada y el favor de Dios.

Se carcajeó ante mi mal chiste. En ese momento me dí cuenta de que estaba tensa. Tenía los hombros demasiado pegados al respaldo, así que me relajé un poco.

-No puedes ser tan mala. Al menos déjeme tener el honor de bailar una pieza con usted.

-¡Sería vergonzoso! ¿Y si le piso algún pie?

-No se preocupe por mí. He aguantado peores dolores. Sólo una pieza, se lo ruego.

-De acuerdo.

Esperamos a que empezara la siguiente canción y nos paramos en la pista. Rose y Emmett seguían bailando sin parar. Me puse al frente de Jacob. Coloqué mi mano derecha sobre su hombro. Él me tomó de la cintura y sujetó mi mano libre. De la nada me encontraba girando con él, recorriendo todo el salón con soltura.

En uno de los pasos, intentó hacerme girar y no resultó muy bien. Después de tres intentos ya le estaba agarrando el truco al paso. Volvió a hacerme girar y me tropecé con mi vestido, y mi cara terminó en el pecho de Jacob, que me sostenía para que no tocara el piso. Levanté la mirada y estábamos muy cerca el uno del otro. Mi corazón se aceleró un levemente.

-¿Está bien, Isabella?

-Sí, gracias a tí- dije casi susurrando.

Jacob hizo que me parara correctamente y no sé si se sintió incómodo, pero siguió bailando conmigo hasta la última nota.

-No baila nada mal, señorita Swan.

-Muchas gracias, señor Black- le dije con una sonrisa- Si me disculpa, debo ir al tocador un momento- dije mientras empezaba a alejarme de él.

-¡Espere!- dijo tomándome de un brazo para voltearme hacia él.

Sin previo aviso me dió un beso en la mitad de mis labios. Se alejó un poco para dejarme respirar.

-Espero volverla a ver- dijo y desapareció entre la multitud.

Me costó reaccionar después de eso. Cuando al fin pude sentir mis piernas volví a recordar a dónde me dirigía y seguí mi camino. Estaba mirando mis pies mientras caminaba, sumida en mis pensamientos, con el corazón en la garganta. Sentí algo que me golpea en toda la frente. Me eché para atrás involuntariamente.

-Ten más cuidado, Bella.

Me quedé mirándolo perpleja.

-¿Estefan?

-Shhh. Ven.

Dijo y me tomó de la mano. Me llevó por unas escaleras a una especie de palco donde se veían a las demás personas presentes en el baile. Me apretó un poco la mano.

-¿Quién era él?- me preguntó serio y frío.

-¿Quién era quién?

-Ese, el que te robó un baile… y algo más.

-Oh, él, no era mi intención, de verdad…

-Dime cómo se llama…

-¿Le harás daño?

-¿Quieres que le haga daño?

´¿Estaba dispuesto a hacerle mal a alguien por mí? ¿Sería algo extremadamente enfermo o tierno? No lo sé.

-¡No! ¡Por favor! Sólo fue un malentendido.

Sentí cómo Estefan tomaba aire y lo soltaba de golpe. Me tomó por la cintura, me acercó a él y me dió un desesperado beso en los labios al cual le correspondí. Me sentí culpable por lo que había sucedido con Jacob. Se alejó un poco y me miró de arriba a abajo. Yo también le miré a él. Estaba vestido con un traje que parecía casi negro, que con la luz se dejaba ver un poco verde. Su corbatín y máscara, de color negro parecían encajar conmigo y mi traje.

-Que maleducado soy. Cómo pude haber olvidado mencionar que te encuentras realmente preciosa. Y ese collar, te queda muy bien- dijo y me guiñó un ojo. Al parecer la ira se esfumó.

-Maleducada soy yo. No te he agradecido el gesto.

-No tienes nada que agradecer, Isabella.

-¿Hoy tienes la noche libre?

-Claro, aquí estoy.

-Pero si hoy es una noche muy agitada…

-Tu no te preocupes por eso. ¿Quieres bailar conmigo?

-¿Acaso puedo negarme?

-Por supuesto que no.

Me dió un beso en la frente, me ofreció el brazo para tomarlo y bajamos las escaleras. Estefan no me hacía bailar sino volar, caminar sobre las nubes. Era otra cosa. Él me guiaba y yo me dejaba perder en sus brazos.

No sé cuántas canciones iban. Si una, dos o mil. Con Estefan el tiempo, ni nada importaba. Sólo me dí cuenta que todo estaba por acabar cuando él se detuvo.

-Ya es tarde. Debes descansar.

-Pero no quiero. Quiero estar contigo.

Tomó mi cara entre sus manos y me miró fijamente.

-Ya tendremos tiempo para eso.

Asentí. La verdad es que comencé a sentir el cansancio de los pies. Cuando notó que me costaba caminar hizo que me montara en su espalda para llevarme. Una vez al frente de mi cuarto me bajó.

-Sana y salva.

-Gracias Estefan.

-Siempre a su orden.

Acarició mi mejilla al tiempo que me daba un dulce beso de despedida que en vez de darme sueño, lo que hizo fue activar todos los nervios de mi cuerpo.

-Hasta mañana, Isabella.

-¿Lo prometes?

-Lo prometo- dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

Abrí la puerta y me dejé caer sobre la cama. Estaba totalmente molida. La mascarada fue genial. Menos la pequeña parte en donde Estefan se enojó conmigo, aunque fuera momentáneamente. ¡No pienses en eso! ¡Piensa en que mañana lo verás! ¡Mañana lo verás! ¡Mañana...


	8. Presentaciones

**¡Hola! He estado un poco dispersa. Espero disfruten este capítulo. Si les gusta me encantaría que compartieran su opinión conmigo. ¡Y si no, pues, también! ¡Saludooos!**

* * *

 **Presentaciones**

Estaba saliendo del baño cuando escuché que intentaban abrir la puerta de mi habitación.

-¿Isabella?

-¿Rose? Espera un momento.

Le abrí y me escondí tras la puerta.

-Hoy vamos a cenar con toda la familia- soltó de golpe.

-¿Con todos los Dupont?

-Sí, la duquesa y sus hijos.

-¿Cuántos son en total?

-Son Emmett, un hermano y una hermana.

-Y… ¿cómo sabes todo esto?

-Lady Lisa me mandó una nota. A ver, déjame ver qué te pondrás.

Rosalie empezó a buscar entre mi ropa algo adecuado para la cena. Eligió un conjunto color marfil, con detalles de encaje en el cuello y mangas. También ayudó a acomodar mi cabello. Me lo dejó suelto e hizo unas trenzas a cada lado que se encontraban detrás y formaban una sola.

Al llegar la hora, bajamos las escaleras y Lady Lisa nos esperaba justo en el último escalón.

-Vengan conmigo.

La seguimos y fuimos al despacho de la duquesa. Cuando entramos sólo estaba ella, parada al frente de la gran ventana, observándonos.

-¡Qué gusto verlas!

-El gusto es nuestro, duquesa- respondió Rose.

-Pasen por favor. Tomen asiento. Estoy contenta con los resultados de ambas. Hoy por fin, podrán conocer a mis queridos hijos. Lisa, hazlos pasar.

El primero en aparecer por la puerta fue Emmett. Sí que era alto y fornido. Sin dudas, fue él quien bailó con Rose anoche. Nos dió un beso en la mano a cada una. Luego vi el pelo de su hermano, de color cobrizo y raramente familiar.

Cuando terminó de entrar me percaté de que era Estefan. Mi corazón se pegó a mi pecho y no quería volver a su lugar. Él se paseó de lo más natural por la habitación. Tomó mi mano como si fuera la primera vez que me veía.

-Encantado, señorita- me dijo, con una sonrisa pícara. Sí, exactamente la misma de ayer, al despedirse de mí.

-Un placer, mi señor- logré decir con voz rasposa.

Cuando pasó a saludar a Rose yo me quedé paralizada. Lo que sentí a continuación fue a alguien abrazándome. Era Alice.

No entendía nada. ¿Por qué se hicieron pasar por trabajadores del hotel?

-¡Qué gusto verlas!- dijo cuando se separó de mí.

-¿Alice? ¿No eras la asistente de la modista?- le dije en voz baja.

Ella se limitó a guiñarme un ojo mientras sus labios formaban una sonrisa divertida.

-Ellos son Emmett y Edward. Y ella es mi hija menor, Alice. Alice llegó hoy mismo. Acaba de terminar de estudiar diseño de modas en Francia.

-Ay madre, deje de hablar de mí, que me avergüenza. Mejor vamos a comer que ya tengo hambre.

-Vamos pues.

Al parecer la duquesa no estaba al tanto de las ocurrencias de sus hijos. ¡Y se llamaba Edward! ¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Y no era ningún camarero! Es mucha información para procesar. ¿Por qué no me lo había mencionado antes? ¡Estoy furiosa!

En la mesa, Esme se sentó en la cabecera, Rose al lado de Emmett, yo quedé entre Alice y Esme y Edward estaba en la otra punta de la mesa. No quería mirarle porque sentía que mi cara me delataría.

Nos sirvieron la cena y hablamos de una infinidad de cosas. De vez en cuando mi mirada se topaba con la de Edward, y yo la desviaba enseguida aunque sentía como sus ojos seguían clavados en mí. No sabía cómo actuar en esta situación.

-Muy bien, ahora que ya las presentaciones están hechas espero que se tomen su tiempo para conocerse. Que tengan bonita noche queridos, me retiro- dijo la duquesa antes de pararse de su asiento y retirarse.

-Ha sido un largo viaje para mí- dijo Alice- espero no me echen en falta el resto de la noche. Con permiso.

-Buenas noches hermana- dijo Edward.

-Buenas noches a todos.

Asentí con la cabeza en forma de despedida.

-Madame Rosalie, ¿quisiera dar un paseo nocturno?- preguntó Emmett.

-Preferiría que fuera uno a la luz del día.

-No me diga usted que le teme a la oscuridad. Conmigo no se debe preocupar.

-¿Cómo se le ocurre? ¡Claro que no le temo a la oscuridad!- chilló al tiempo que se levantó- ¡Vamos pues!

Emmett vio de reojo a su hermano e intercambiaron sonrisas. Luego acompañó a Rose hasta el jardín trasero. Yo miré el sitio donde estaba sentado Edward pero ya no estaba ahí.

-Veo que mi hermano nos ha quitado el lugar.

Volteé y estaba parado a mi derecha, con ambas manos detrás de su espalda y la mirada en el suelo. Yo me quedé muda. ¿A dónde se había ido mi rabia?

-Tal vez te apetece una taza de té.

-Sólo si está acompañada con…

-¿Galletas?

-No precisamente. Con explicaciones- dije frunciendo el ceño, tratando de sonar molesta.

-Como desees.

Me ofreció su brazo y yo, rebelde, me paré y me mantuve a cierta distancia. Este acto en vez de hacerlo enojar, hizo que se dibujara una sonrisa torcida en su cara.

-Sígueme, por favor.


	9. Una taza de verdad

**Una taza de verdad**

-Por cierto, hoy estás hermosa.

No le respondí aunque sentí cosquillas en las mejillas. Me limité a ir detrás de él mientras me guiaba al lugar donde tomaríamos el té.

Se detuvo frente de una puerta doble madera. Sacó una llave de su chaqueta y la abrió de par en par y se apartó para dejarme pasar.

-Adelante, madame.

Pasé y dejé que el olor a libros y madera llenara mis pulmones. Era un acogedor estudio con una amplia biblioteca con estantes que iban del piso al techo. Había un escritorio de un lado y del otro una mesa baja amplia con cómodos muebles a su alrededor. Imaginé que ahí era el lugar para el té.

Me dirigí a uno de los muebles y cuando estaba a punto de sentarme, Edward tomó mi brazo derecho evitando que terminara mi acción.

-¡Nonono! ¡ahí no!

Me quedé un poco sorprendida.

-Por aquí- dijo mientras me llevaba con cuidado hacia la ventana del cuarto.

Abrió las puertas de vidrio. Era un balcón que daba a la parte lateral del hotel. Se podía ver tanto la parte trasera como la delantera. Me limité a observar la vista.

-Puedes sentarte, si gustas.

En el balcón había una humeante tetera de porcelana blanca con los bordes dorados, acompañada por dos tazas con sus platos y cucharillas a juego.

-¿Tenías esto ya planeado?

-Sí.

-¿Cómo sabías que te iba a acompañar?

-No lo sabía… sólo esperaba que lo hicieras y aquí estás. Por favor, toma asiento.

Y lo hice, aún con los brazos cruzados.

-No te pongas así- dijo mientras se sentaba.

-Ya no sé cómo llamarte. ¿Señor mentiroso, quizás?

-¿Gusta una taza de verdad, señorita?

Sólo sonrió divertido mientras colocaba tres cucharadas de té dentro de la tetera y la volvía a cerrar. Me quedé callada.

-Sí, creo que merezco ese nombre.

-Entonces ¿quién eres?

-Soy Edward Dupont como habrás podido ver. Tengo 26 años. Soy el hermano del medio. Me ocupo de este hotel y de otros asuntos…

-¿Que no me puedes decir?

-En su tiempo te lo diré.

-¿Por qué te hacías pasar por un camarero?

-Ah sí.. eso.

Sirvió el té con elegancia. Tomó el plato con la taza encima y se acomodó en el asiento.

-Bien… pues debes saber que Emmett cuando supo del matrimonio arreglado no estaba muy contento. No le gustaba la idea de estar con una completa extraña, aunque sabía que era por el bien de ambas familias. Yo le comenté que podía escabullirme en el hotel, y contarle sobre su prometida.

-Tu mamá no sabe nada de esto, ¿cierto?

-Así es… y espero que siga sin saberlo. Ella piensa que estuve al lado de mi hermano, resolviendo unos asuntos.

-¿Emmett alguna vez estuvo en el hotel?

-Sí. Le escribió una carta a Rosalie y se la dejó en su cuarto. Se enamoró a primera vista. De todos modos, quiere conocer su personalidad. Una cara bonita no lo es todo.

-Ya veo… ¿y Alice?

Edward tomó un sorbo del té.

-Ella es aún más curiosa… verás, ella es la única mujer de los tres, así que estaba entusiasmada de conocerlas a ustedes… son lo más cercano que tendrá a una hermana.

-¿Por qué no me contaste de ésto antes?

-No quería arriesgarme.

-¿No confías en mí?

-No digas eso, Isabella. Sentía que no me ibas a creer y terminarías contándole a mi madre.

Me relajé un poco. Tomé la taza y bebí un sorbo.

-¿Está bueno, cierto?

-Sí…

-¿Algo más que quieras saber?

Miré al suelo… buscando las palabras correctas.

-¿Por eso te acercaste a mí?

-Explícate.

-Para… saber… cómo éramos… ¿por eso te acercaste a mí? ¿para estar seguro de que éramos buenas personas?

-La verdad ese no era el plan. No debí haberme acercado a tí, pero no pude evitarlo. Casi arruino todo. Pero necesitaba hacerlo... simplemente no pude contenerme. Perdoname si no te dije toda la verdad desde el principio y espero me entiendas.

-Necesito que confíes en mí, Estefan.

Se rió un poco. No me dí cuenta de qué había pasado hasta después de dos segundos.

-¡Perdón! ¡Edward!

-Sólo si tú me perdonas.

-Te perdono... pero no más secretos.

-Bueno... las verdades a su tiempo.

-No me hagas esperar demasiado.

Mi corazón empezó a descontrolarse. Sentí cómo mis mejillas se acaloraban. Dí gracias por la oscuridad ya que sólo nos alumbraba una tenue vela y puede que mi vergüenza haya pasado desapercibida.

-Otra pregunta…

-Claro.

-¿Por qué tú y tu familia no viven en su castillo?- pregunté algo temerosa.

Se quedó un poco pensativo antes de responder.

-Porque está destruido.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué ocurrió?

-Un incendio.

De repente su semblante cambió. Ahora estaba algo triste, furioso, angustiado, su mirada hablaba por él.

-Mi padre y varios sirvientes murieron en ese incidente.

-Lo… lamento… no sabía.

-Claro que no lo sabías. Está bien, Isabella. Gracias.

Quería seguir preguntando pero veía que estaba incómodo y no quería verlo así. Dije lo que primero se me atravesó por la mente.

-¿Has leído todos los libros de aquí?

-No todos… la mayoría son de mi padre y mi abuelo. Espero poder leerlos algún día.

-¿Me podrías prestar alguno?

-El que quieras. Esta biblioteca también es tuya.

-¿Tu madre no se molestará? ¿O Emmett?

-No lo creo. Más bien estarán felices de ver que alguien sacuda el polvo de libros y les dé uso. Ahora yo te tengo una pregunta a tí.

-¿Sí?

-¿Qué harás mañana? Ahora que ya no debo andar entre las sombras, me encantaría contar con tu presencia.

-No lo sé… no tengo nada planeado.

-Pues estaba pensando en que tal vez quisieras acompañarme a pasear por la ciudad, sólo si te parece.

-Está bien… no veo por qué no.

-Ahora termina el té. Es tarde. Debes descansar.

-¿Y si tengo más preguntas?

-Pues pasarás más días conmigo y podré responderlas todas.


End file.
